Quanta 2 :- A Message Through Time (part 2)
by Jan
Summary: Sam and Al are both in for a shock something they never thought would happen! Who is she?


  
Sam looked Al and Al looked at Sam.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Sam.  
  
"Where's Jonathan?" asked Jackie-Leigh.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Jackie shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
"You can't tell her Sam!" shouted Al.  
  
Jackie's eyes opened wide. "I know who you are! You're the person who helped me when I fell of that cliff eleven years ago!"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
Jackie smiled. "It's nice to see both of you again."  
  
"Both of us?" said both Sam and Al.  
  
"Yes. You and," she pointed to Al. "you."  
  
"You can see him?" asked Sam.  
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
Sam asked Al. "How is this possible?"  
  
Al started to type into the handlink. "We're not sure."  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Well," began Sam as he was getting over the shock. "We're here to save someone's life."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"We can't tell you that." replied Al.  
  
Jackie-Leigh nodded. "Oh, it's a secret." Jackie then started to look around. "Where's Jonathan gone?"  
  
"We can't tell you that." repeated Al.  
  
Sam, while this was going on was in a daze. He could remember something,  
something important to him.   
  
Programs, Theories, Home.  
  
Home. Jackie made the program, she had the theory. Jackie-Leigh can send me home.  
  
Home!  
  
"Home."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Jackie.  
  
Sam turned to Al. "Jackie can send me home."  
  
"You can remember?" asked Al.  
  
Sam nodded. "She can send me home!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" protested Jackie. "How can I get you home?"  
  
Al began to look thoughtful and put the Handlink in his pocket. "Well, if you can remember then there's no harm in telling you what happened seven year ago."  
  
  
  
Sam and Jackie-Leigh both listened as Al told them about "Yvonne's" promise.  
  
"I was called Yvonne?" Jackie looked dazed. "I traveled in time!"  
  
"I know it is quite allot to take in. But it's the truth." said Al.  
  
"So I am going home?" asked Sam.  
  
Al give a not so sure look. "Well, Yvonne I mean Jackie, told me that she was there when you leaped home."  
  
"But that must mean I leap home from the accelerator from this time." said Sam.  
  
"That's what I've been thinking." agreed Al.  
  
"Where is this accelerator?" asked Jackie.  
  
Sam looked at Al, Al nodded. "New Mexico."  
  
"The US?"  
  
Sam and Al both nodded.  
  
"In the year 2000, we were looking for a new physicist to help us and well we found Yvonne." Al smiled at the fond memories of woman. A brilliant mind, a caring nature with a beautiful body and voice. Al's smile faded as the memories began to leave his memory. "But as she," Al took a deep breath. "Doesn't exist we won't find one. I think you can where this is going can't you Sam?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah I can. What if they find Dr. Hill instead?"  
  
Al smiled and nodded.   
  
"Wait!" protested Jackie. "I'd like to send you home to your home time, but this must be top secret for it not to be heard of."  
  
"And quite right you are." agreed Al. "Project Quantum Leap as a code one clearance."  
  
"See!" cried Jackie. "How am I suppose to get in there?"  
  
Al began to look thoughtful. After a couple of minutes he had an idea.  
  
"The way tracked Yvonne Jones down was that she did an article about problems of modern technology keeping up with the changes and making programs to combat the changes."  
  
"You've read my mind." smiled Jackie-Leigh as she pulled out of her bag  
and showed Sam and Al a draft for an article entitled 'The Programs and Problems Of Technology.'  
  
"That's the one!" cried Al.  
  
"It should be published by now in America and Britain." said Jackie.  
  
"Looks like you've been one steps ahead of us." smiled Sam. "It's like history repeating itself." Sam then looked serious. "I just hope it works out for everyone this time."  
  
Al began to look thoughtful. "But wouldn't I seen her, eight years ago?"  
  
Sam closed his eyes. "You didn't see her?"  
  
Al shook his head. "No, I didn't see her." Al took a deep breath on his cigar. "The only Doctor that was recruited was a woman called Dr. Marie Hill. She had blonde hair. She looked just like you........" his words trailed off as Jackie-Leigh began to smile.   
  
"That's what I'm know as. I don't call my self Dr. Jackie-Leigh Hill. I'm professionally called Dr. Marie Hill."  
  
"Well," began Al. "I never met you. I've only got the new memories that I was give when Sam changed your future. However still have both memories but only lived the one set the original history."  
  
"That's sounds very confusing." said Jackie.  
  
"It is." agreed Al.  
  
"We have alot of work to do." said Sam.  
  
"Well, I've got a lot more information at home if you want to see?"  
  
Sam and Al both nodded.  
  
Jackie-Leigh smiled.  
  
  
  
"This could work!" smiled Sam.  
  
The handlink screamed.  
  
"What!" cried Al. "Ziggy says that there is any 84 percent chance that Janine's going to die now!"  
  
"Where is she?" shouted Sam as he headed for the door. "Isn't she with Jane?"  
  
Al looked at the handlink. "Not anymore. They saw her grandmother Catherine and she said she'd look after her."  
  
"Where is she Al?"  
  
"At home at the moment."  
  
"You will tell her about America?" Yelled Jackie as Sam and Al dispeared.  
  
  
"Janine!" shouted Sam. "Where are you?"  
  
Janine came in from the kitchen. "You don't have to shout I'm not deaf!" She put a plate down on the table in front of Sam. "There you are Uncle. Your favorite dish, Baked potatoes, with cheese and baked beans." Janine smiled at him.  
  
Al looked at the handlink with shock. "Now Janine doesn't die. She lives a perfectly normal life!"  
  
"Thank goodness." Sam was realeved. "Why haven't I leaped?" Sam took a deep breath. "Thank you, Janine. But we need to talk." Sam sat Janine down.   
  
"I need to go to America."  
  
Janine nodded. "I know we're going to New York City in July."  
  
Sam shook his head. "No, I mean now. I need to...we need to go to America now."  
  
Janine blinked. "What do you mean NOW? What is so important?"  
  
"I can't explain. But it is important to the future. My future. That we go now. Well tomorrow morning.  
  
Janine stood up. "No! I can't! We can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know, but I feel that something bad is going to happen to you if you go!"  
  
Sam give the young woman a strange and unsure look. "How do you know this?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its intuition, I'm not sure. Don't go!" Janine ran off.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
Sam shook his head. "I wish I knew, Al." He kept shaking his head. "It's like there's something strange about that girl, that she doesn't belong here." Sam looked up the stairs of which she went and went up them himself."  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Al.  
  
"Yeah," replied Sam. "She must be singing." Sam listened quietly to each word. "It's quite a lonely song. But at the same time very beautiful." Sam paused. "I've never heard it before."  
  
Al began to look thoughtful. "I think I've heard a song like that before." He began to press the buttons on the handlink.   
  
Sam ignored Al and entered Janine's room.  
  
"Uncle!" exclaimed Janine. "I told you never to come in my room!"  
  
Al looked up from the handlink his face white as snow. "Ask her who she is."  
  
Sam glanced sideways at Al with a confused look.   
  
"Trust me, Sam." Al looked steadily at Janine. "Ask her about that song."  
  
"That was a beautiful song. I've never heard that one before. What is it called?"  
  
Janine moved toward the window. "I Dream Of A Dark Blue River."  
  
Sam glanced at Al.  
  
"She's right, Sam." Al paused. "Unfortunately that song is not written until 2005!"  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open.  
  
"It's true Sam." Al showed him the handlink. "It's right here in rainbow!"  
  
Sam moved closer to Janine. "Who are you?"   
  
Janine stayed still. "What?"  
  
"I know that song you sang won't be made for another five years."  
  
The woman swore quietly to herself. "How did you know?"  
  
"I know you aren't who you claim to be." Sam paused and took a deep breath. "Are you an Evil Leaper?"  
  
Janine turned around, her eyes wide open. "How do you know of the Evil Leapers?" Janine's face showed fear and terror.  
  
Sam moved even closer and holded her hand. Nothing happened no physical aura disappeared.  
  
The young woman moved closer she looked into to his eyes. "Uncle, you've changed! Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Sam quickly glanced at Al and said. "I'm Sam Beckett."  
  
The young woman went white. "Your Sam Beckett? Dr. Sam Beckett?"  
  
Sam looked shocked. "You know of me?"  
  
She slowly nodded. "Of course. Where I come from you are very well known."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Originally from here. But now I live in London."  
  
Sam shook his head. "I mean when?"  
  
"I'm from the..." The young woman paused. "....Twenty-Second Century."  
  
This time both Sam and Al went white.  
  
"To be more precise the year 2153. I was born in twenty-one fifteen. So, I'm thirty-eight."   
  
Sam froze.  
  
The woman began to look concerned. "Dr. Beckett, are you okay?"  
  
"I....I..."began Sam. "I was wondering who are you? What are you?"  
  
She put her hands together and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just so excited to meet you that I've forgot my manners. I'm Ellen Dovedale. I'm a Leaper."  
  
"A Leaper!" both Al and Sam exclaimed.   
  
"I think we both better sit down."  
  
Sam listened to Ellen and how she became a Leaper. He heard that in Ellen's time, time travel is safe.  
  
"I can't believe this is really happening. I've studied your work for many years." smiled Ellen "And here I am talking to you."  
  
"What is your mission?" asked Sam.  
  
"I have no mission. We use Leaping to observe the past."  
  
"Why don't you just use holograms?"  
  
"This way we get to understand how people lived in this time. The host we select has to be in our family. I'm the great-granddaughter of Janine Summers.   
  
Sam nodded. "I understand that is a very good way."  
  
Ellen smiled. "We know. This way we can go further back in time, before our birth. I myself have been all the way back to The Battle Of Waterloo."  
  
Sam was dazed. "How can you do this?"  
  
"We use a method called 'Genetic Field Transference.' We found that many years ago, you became your own great-grandfather. During the American Civil War." Ellen stood up and began to pace. "We found a report in to this by Admiral Calavicci." She paused "Where is Admiral Calavicci, Dr. Beckett?" She began to look around.   
  
Sam smiled. "He is right in front of you."  
  
Ellen put her hand on her chest. "It is a great honor to meet you, Admiral."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart." replied Al. Sam relayed the message.  
  
"Thank you! Well as I was saying we read the report and thought that maybe it could be recreated."  
  
"How long are you here for?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've been here for the past week. I'm sure to be home soon."  
  
"I'm thinking how do you stop the host from remembering the future?"  
  
"We keep our visitors in suspended animation or stasis which ever term you prefer, until they return home."  
  
Sam shook his head. "But they surely would of noticed that they are missing a month of memories."  
  
Ellen sat back down next to him. "I understand what you mean. We simo leap with our chosen hosts. I get some of her memories and she gets some of mine. Then when I leave She gets the months of memories she is missing and she just picks up from where she left off. She will never know she as left."  
  
Sam smiled "That's fascinating."  
  
"It takes many years of hard dedicated work to be come a Leaper. Not to screw the timeline." Ellen began to look confused. "Doctor, why did you want to go to America?"  
  
"Dr. Hill knows how to get me home."  
  
Ellen closed her eyes. "Jackie-Leigh told you this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ellen got up and backed away. "Oh no!" she cried. "I'm not...I can't stay here. I'm interfering with the timeline, I've got to leave!"   
  
Ellen ran off to Janine's bedroom and began to meditate.  
  
Sam and Al followed. "Why are you meditating?"  
  
"I must send a message through time with my brainwaves, this is what takes must time to master. No Leaper is to leap without knowing this technique." answered Ellen. "Please Sir, I need to concentrate."  
  
Ellen's breathing began to slow down, she looked very peaceful. She began to smile. But the smile turned to sadness, tears began to streak her face.  
  
"He is really here!"  
  
"So, you've said but it's important that you return for reassignment." said a strong second voice.  
  
"But I want to get to know that man" protested Ellen.  
  
"So does every Leaper, Miss Dovedale."  
  
"May I say goodbye?"  
  
"Of course. Be ready to leap in three minutes"  
  
Ellen opened her sore bloodshot eyes. "I was told to leave this body and return home."  
  
Sam nodded understandably.   
  
Ellen touched his arm. "At least I got to meet you." she smiled.  
  
Ellen's smiled stayed and then it relaxed.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Sam.  
  
The young woman smiled. "Of course Uncle."  
  
Ellen was gone. She leaped.  
  
"When are we leaving for America?" asked Janine.  
  
Sam sighed. He would of loved to know more about Ellen's time.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
Janine nodded. "Well I better start packing!  
  
  
  



End file.
